1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music reproducing device that outputs an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a music reproducing device that outputs an audio signal, there is a music reproducing device that has multiple outputs (for example, see JP 2014-222502 A). For example, the music reproducing device has a headphone output of a balanced system, a headphone output of an unbalanced system, a Wi-Fi output according to Wi-Fi standard, a Bluetooth (registered trademark) output according to Bluetooth standard, a USB output according to USB audio class, and a speaker output.
Further, in the music reproducing device, there is a music reproducing device that has multiple volume control. For example, the music reproducing device has volume maximum setting that limits volume to maximum that is received, LR balance processing that adjusts volume balance of L channel and R channel, auto volume adjustment that adjusts volume at timing of switching mode, gain control that adjusts gain based on impedance of a headphone, and Europe sound pressure limit that limits volume to maximum that is defined in Europe sound pressure limit.
In the music reproducing device that has multiple outputs and multiple volume control, the volume control that is performed is different based on an output. Therefore, it is need that appropriate volume control is performed based on the output.